Kingdom Hearts: All You Want
by The Pyromancer
Summary: Riku and his boyfriend Sora decide to experiment in the bedroom. Some of their attempts turn out better than others. Contains lemon content. One Shot Story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Based on this fic prompt found online.

"You know how in so many yaoi fics there's some line about the receiver of anal being painfully tight. What if instead of going on with it the giver is like 'fuck this, I'm here to enjoy myself not get my dick pinched' and decides to do something else instead. Like switch positions, do something non-penetrative instead or something. Subvert those tropes."

I saw this and was like "Hey! I like subverting tropes! Let's do this!"

**Contains Male/Male Lemon content.**

**Kingdom Hearts: All you Want**

Riku grunted in pain as he penetrated Sora's ass. The pinching sensation was almost too much. He tried to rock his hips back and forth, to get a rhythm going, but they were almost stuck together. Painfully so, his dick refused to move. Sora didn't exactly look too pleased either, tears starting to escape from his eyes.

"Screw this!" yelled Riku, pulling out of his boyfriend in a single quick movement, his hands on Sora's hips for leverage. "What part of that was supposed to be fun?"

"I don't know," replied Sora, laying to the bed on his side, rubbing his butt. "But I'm not going to be able to sit correctly for a week! Maybe we were doing it wrong?"

"Maybe," muttered Riku, contemplating. He loved Sora but having sex with two guys seemed harder than the online forums had suggested. Maybe they had also been the wrong places for advice? He wondered how many of the people on there were actually gay dudes who had had anal anyways? Riku loved being with Sora, but this was definitely different from his dating Kairi. Sex had at least been easy then.

"How about we just cuddle for now?" asked Sora, wrapping his arms around Riku.

"Sure," said Riku, leaving off from his train of thought.

As they sat together, feeling each other's warmth he realized that even without sex, he would never give up moments like this. It was moments like these that showed why he really loved Sora. His presence was enough to keep him happy. Then Sora interrupted to moment by kissing Riku, causing him to passionately kiss back.

When they broke it off, Sora had a mischievous smile on his face. Before Riku could respond Sora had ducked his head down between Riku's legs. Riku instinctively gasped as Sora gently grabbed his dick with one hand and started to run his tongue along the shaft. With practiced movements Sora quickly fed Riku's growing erection. Eventually, he reached the head, and after a few gentle movements, took it into his mouth. He went lower and lower, the warmth of his mouth feeling almost unbearably good for Riku.

"Sora…" moaned Riku. He couldn't take any more though, and felt himself about to reach release. "I…can't….I'm…."

Riku sighed as he came. This was the other reason he loved being with Sora so much. He had needs, Sora had needs, and they both knew how to satisfy the other's needs. Definitely his ideal relationship. Sora reached for a nearby water bottle, taking large gulps of water to clear his throat.

"Well that was sudden," said Riku with a smile. "But not unpleasant. You want I should return the favor?"

"Surprise me," replied Sora, giving a goofy smile.

Riku moved forward and gently pushed Sora onto his back. He drew him into a deep kiss, his tongue probing the contours of Sora's mouth. Riku ran his hand over Sora's inner thighs, moving his way upward. He reached Sora's groin as he broke the kiss for air. After a momentary break, he continued, his tongue running its way across Sora's chest as his hand worked its way across Sora's dick. Sora started to moan as waves of pleasure no doubt racked his body. Each moan invigorated Riku and he started to move faster and faster with his hand movements. Sora gave one last, large moan, his pelvis thrusting upward as he released. Riku lied down on his back, wiping his hand on his bed sheets. He'd have to run some laundry later.

"That's always so darn messy," said Riku, his eyes closed. He felt Sora cuddle up next to his, his head resting on Riku's chest. "I wonder if there's a cleaner way to do this."

"Neat freak," teased Sora.

"Slob," Riku shot back.

"I'm just busy with other things!" protested Sora. Riku just started laughing and Sora joined in. After a minute of laughing, they stopped and Riku spoke up again.

"Maybe if we used condoms? That might be what we were supposed to be doing to make it enjoyable?"

"Maybe we could ask one of the girls for advice?" asked Sora after a few minutes of silence.

"One of the girls?"

"Yeah, Namine and Roxas have probably done it. Roxas was the one telling me how fun this was anyways."

"Uh…Namine and Roxas aren't dating."

"They aren't?"

"Well they were, but Namine broke it off around the time Kairi and I decided to break off dating," said Riku. Sora didn't seem disturbed by the casual mention of how his two best friends had once dated. Riku was always glad to find that his or Kairi's being Bi didn't through off Sora. Another thing to love about him.

"Then who is Namine always asking Kairi out for advice to date?"

"Well...you know how Kairi and Namine are always together? Either at home or out for a night on the town? All those sleep overs they have?"

"Yeah?" then after a moment of thinking about it, the answer seemed to click in Sora's head and his face lit up in realization. "Oh!"

"Yeah," chuckled Riku.

"Then who is Roxas always going on dates with? He's always telling our parents not to bother with his dinners and stuff and is always out."

"That would be Lea."

"Oh…" muttered Sora. Then after another moment of thought, "So no one on this island is straight?"

"Well Tidus is in a long term relationship with a girl from the mainland. Does that count?"

"Sure," replied Sora.

"Then no, only 90% of us are gay. Although he and Wakka do seem to have a lot of sexual tension going on…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know this is surprising but not all gay sex is anal sex. Or at least that's what my gay brother has told me. TMI. The jerk forced me out of my comfort zone for this one and I think the story turned out better for the revisions he had me do. So here's to my brother, who indulged me by explaining way more about his sex habits than I ever wanted to know.


End file.
